


Beware of Dog?

by AishiCc



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Yaoi, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Jounouchi needs to get away from home life for a few days and Kaiba needs a 'guard dog' for a few days...whatever shall they do?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Beware of Dog?

An oldy brought over from FFN I plan to finish here on AO3, fingers crossed. What can I say Puppyshipping is my second fave M/M pairing form this Fandom, Pridshipping still number 1, and I have not really moved most of my Yu-Gi-Oh works over, mostly because I need to refind the plot for like 80% of them.

**WarNinGs** : Somewhat OOC, Set after Noah Arch but otherwise nothing special, Shounen-Ai hints.

**Aishi Say**

" _Grr...Bad dog_."

Dursillia from 'Buffy' loved Dru.

**BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK**

Jounouchi sighed, scribbling absently rather than taking notes since he could just bum them from Bakura or Yugi later. His mind noted that the teacher stopped talking and Yugi going over to talk to Bakura; they were cute with their spiky haired heads together. A shadow to his right was also noted as was the fact that it stopped, as if looking at his drawing, he was not sure why. "Interesting," Kaiba commented, smiling a bit when the blond jumped at the sound of his voice, he just could not help it.

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked, frowning up at Kaiba before looking down, it was a decent sketch of his Red Eyes, "Oh thanks. _What_ do you want Kaiba? I'm _really_ not in the mood right now."

Kaiba held up his hands, "I did not mean to startle you _this_ time, claws in all right?" The CEO asked as he sat down beside the subject of many of his quips, he could be civil when he wished.

The golden born studied the seated teen for a moment a nod was given, "A'right. So what do you want? I mean usually you talk to Yugi not me." Jounouchi eyed him suspiciously, Kaiba was not one for small talk, if he wanted something why not just say it?

"First, why aren't you in the mood?" Kaiba could not remember a single time Jounouchi had not been in the mood to fight, even if they could get rather nasty.

"Oh just my mom, she thinks I spend too much time dueling, and I can't exactly tell her I help save the world from time to time, ya know? She's been harping me about my grades too, as if I need to be a brain. I'm only _kinda_ doing bad in Math, but Bakura is helping along with the rest of the gumi. I could so use a break, but I just can't tell them, they'd worry," Jounouchi sighed, he was not one for long answers and it was all so depressing.

"Whereas I would not? Believe it or not I can relate and even sympathize with you Jounouchi," Kaiba was still not happy about them knowing so much about his past, but what was done was done. There were worse people who could know such things.

"Yeah I…look I can't handle you being civil, can you…like insult me or somethin' before I get jumpy?" Jounouchi knew Kaiba was slowly getting use to them, even being semi nice at times, but he was still not used to semi nice.

Kaiba chuckled at that, "Very well _mutt,_ if it will make you feel better we can spar a bit. If you want I can help with the break part of your problem." Head tilted a bit as dark eyes watched the blond, he was rather expressive and so interesting to watch.

Jounouchi blinked before frowning, "Oh like what, wearing a dog suit and playing pet? I don't think so, so don't _even_ say it."

Kaiba hid a grin behind graceful fingers, "No actually, Mokuba has been asking to spend more time with all of you, and I will be rather busy this Friday on. I would feel better if someone was with him, and while you are not the brightest I do trust you to protect him." He had watched Yugi's little gumi interact with his brother, and he knew Jounouchi would take on a Yami for his friends, Mokuba included.

Jounouchi gaped, trusting you with Mokuba was one of the greatest compliments Kaiba could give you, even Yami had never been told that. " _Damn_ …thanks. Um…so I'd be staying with the two of you then?"

"Naturally," The brunet teen answered with an absent nod, he did not have to watch the gumi like a hawk, a nice change of pace. "Shizuka may come with you if you want. Does that scare you, being alone in the house with only my little brother to protect you?" Kaiba could not help but tease the other about it, it was just his nature cat vs. dog.

"A little, since you just _had_ to say it like that, jerk. So I tell the gumi what? I'm playing bodyguard for the cute Kaiba brother everybody _likes_?" Jounouchi asked, he could tease too, and he was feeling a little better.

"Guard dog, and yes that would work. You'll be paid as well," Kaiba smirked when Jounouchi fell partly out of his chair. "Come now I haven't even told you how _much_ yet."

Jounouchi slipped back onto his chair leaning close, "You're _so_ enjoying this too much…wait why say that?'

Kaiba chuckled, "That's when I thought you would fall over. I'd pay double if you did wear the dog suit." Jounouchi glared at Kaiba, crossing his arms and giving a snort; he would have to deck Otogi later. "Oh well, that would have been amusing," Navy shoulders shrugged, letting it go, he had not really thought Jounouchi would go for that anyway. "How does one thousand American a day sound?"

Jounouchi fell over again, this time hitting Kaiba's chair leg with his foot, "Ow." Getting to his feet again he frowned, Kaiba was Kaiba after all, "No joke?"

"I _never_ joke about business, you should know that," Kaiba reminded him, frowning as the blond sat back down. "That is three grand American, if you agree to do it all weekend. Friday would start about an hour or so after school lets out. Oh and do not worry, you will be well fed, I can't have you passing out on the job, that would not do at all." Dark eyes glanced at his nails as they were of some interest, "That is _if_ you will take the job."

"Three grand and all I have to do is watch the kid?" Jounouchi asked, making sure there were no catches; he knew Kaiba was a sneaky young man, as bad as any Yami if he chose to be.

"Yes that is all. I will pay you upfront if you are worried about me screwing you." Kaiba offered, looking up through long lashes, he would play a little but nothing too mean, Mokuba would chide him until he turned blue if he did.

Jounouchi frowned at the thought of three days in the dragon's cave, but he was getting paid and he liked Mokuba. It would be a paid vacation from his life, which was what he wanted, "You got yourself a guard dog for the weekend…do I have to sign anything?"

"Normally yes, but unless you do not trust my word I see no point in wasting time drawing up a contract." Kaiba leaned back in his chair lazily, "So will your sister be joining you?"

"I'll ask…Thanks for trusting me of all people," Jounouchi looked down, peaking up through golden spiky bangs, "It means a lot."

"And it should. You are a protector if not so much a thinker. I know you would face death for your friends, and Mokuba is a friend. I will send a car and your payment, cash or check?" Kaiba had never doubted the other's stubbornness, his brains were another story and they all knew it.

"Cash would be best thanks. I'll see ya then." Jounouchi agreed, jumping when the bell rang, it was finally time to go home.

"Yes, ja," Kaiba said with a nod as he stood, grabbing his bag from the nearby desk, he walked out of the room.

_**HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS** _

' _I can't believe I agreed to that! What was I thinking? Kaiba must be thinking the same thing really. What will Shizuka think? She may just be cool with it, but Mom would fuckin' freak!'_ Hands ran through a wild golden mess, grabbing twin handfuls with an exasperated moan, life was just so confusing right now. "Fuck," Jounouchi muttered, turning when his door opened, "Hey sis."

Shizuka frowned at the scattered books and clothes on her brother's bed before looking up at him, "Hello. Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the mess?" Jounouchi asked, turning to look back at it over his shoulder, "There is a perfectly logical reason for it."

Shizuka walked into the room placing a hand to her brother's forehead, "Are you feeling all right? Anzu said you were a little jumpy on the way home, and I see she was right."

"Yeah well um…I kinda did something crazy, even for me," Jounouchi sat down biting his lip, "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down. What did you do? It isn't dangerous is it?" Shizuka asked sitting down beside her brother concerned.

"Um…maybe. Kaiba and I had a little talk today which is strange enough, but then he goes and offers me this deal." Jounouchi took a calming breath, "See he's going to be busy doing…something all weekend and asked me to watch Mokuba. I'm even getting _paid_ for it, and he said you can come. Thoughts?"

"You will be spending the weekend at Kaiba's?! Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean with the way you two fight, and if he'll be busy…why me?" Shizuka asked, she got along with Kaiba but it seemed a little strange, even for this conversation.

"Well I guess to make me feel better, besides he likes you, so does the kid. If you wanna come he's sending a limo an hour after school lets out tomorrow, so you'll need to pack." Jounouchi looked at the mess and sighed, "And help me?"

"Mother would not approve of me spending the day with Kaiba, let alone a weekend, but I will come with you on Friday, and decide then. As for helping you…I'll do it for you, you'll need to tell Yugi at least, after all the gumi was going meet all weekend." Shizuka knew Kaiba was aloof, detached, and cynical but he was not that bad really, unfortunately to her mother he was just another rich playboy like Otogi. Her mother had been against her spending a week at a retreat with him until she had been convinced they were all going, skiing had been fun, but their mother knew Jounouchi disliked and distrusted Kaiba. "And what will you be telling mother anyway?"

"I got no idea, I can't say I won the money dueling either…fuck this could be a problem." Jounouchi growled in frustration, how could his mother be worse than Kaiba? "Hey Yugi are um…are you sitting down?"

Yugi blinked, removing his hand from his mouse, "Yes why? Is something wrong?" Yami frowned from Yugi's bed, he turned to look and moved his arm over his forehead, Yugi did over react at times and he hoped this was one of those occasions.

"No, everything's cool. Did Kaiba mention a busy weekend to you or Yami?" Jounouchi played with the phone cord as he waited for an answer; he knew Kaiba talked to the spiky haired twins more than anyone else.

"Yes he did, yesterday when I asked him if he wanted to come with us. He was really nice about it too which was great, he's learning. Wait why?" Yugi leaned back in his swivel chair, ignoring Yami as the ghost recovered his eyes with his arm now that he was sure he was not needed.

"Well we got to talking, all nice and stuff, and I'll be with him all weekend watchin' Mokuba. Sorry I won't be there, but the kid needs me and I could really use the cash," Jounouchi knew he would be missed, they had even been able to snag Mai, Saturday was going to be early summer fun since it would be summer soon.

"He asked _you_ to watch his _brother_?!" Yugi could hardly believe it, but Jounouchi was serious and that meant there was little he could say about it. Not that he had any right to tell his friend what to do, but he had a feeling this would either work out great or end with hospital visits. That was the way it seemed to go with Kaiba, they work something out or nearly destroy it all, and being busy only made it worse.

"I know! I fell over _twice_ , I mean God, but yeah it's cool and the kid needs to see we can get along otherwise he wouldn't believe it. Can you pass on the apologies to the gumi? You know packing and all of that, _plus_ what to tell mom and get to keep the cash." Jounouchi frowned, that made him sound greedy but it was true he needed the money; he wanted to get out of his house and take his sister with him, which took money. He had talked to Ryou about it, asking him to tell no one, three grand would be a good start but he would need more, and a job meant he was out of the hero business. Was his freedom worth risking the world, could he make that kind of choice?

"I will. Jounouchi, call if anything happens alright? I know how both of you can be and…I don't want to see anyone hurt." Yugi was hoping for the best, getting Kaiba and Jounouchi to actually admit they did not hate each other would be a huge step in the right direction.

"Don't worry I will, I have a good feeling about this otherwise I would have made him double it. I gotta go. I'll talk to you in school, later." Jounouchi hung up before Yugi could say anything more and returned the phone to its cradle with a sigh, "Where's mom?"

"Out. Just tell her you'll be at Otogi's, he holds contests all the time so just hide the money until the next one. I'll ask him tomorrow, I am sure he would cover for you." Shizuka nodded to herself, Otogi was a good friend and the gumi covered their own.

"That could work, Hell I could probably win some more cash there too! Yeah a'right…you done already?" Jounouchi asked, hearing a zipper, there were two duffle bags on his bed and his sister looked pleased with herself.

"Yes, I was not sure what you would need so I packed a variety, besides knowing you something will get ruined. I am going to go soak now, you should relax so you can eat something soon." Shizuka gave the bags one last look before walking out, leaving her brother to his thoughts.

Jounouchi sat down, food would be a good thing but he was too restless to eat, "Relax? yeah right."

**BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK**

Jounouchi sighed when the teacher stopped talking; he pulled a note from his pocket that Otogi had slipped him earlier that day. ' _Shizuka told me and it's fine by me, after all I owe you for our first meeting and all. The next contest is in two weeks so you won't have to hide it for long. If you want I can set up an account for you so you won't have to keep the money anywhere. Good luck and send Mokuba my love. Otogi. Will do buddy.'_ He looked up when he heard a tired sigh, "Bad day?"

Kaiba frowned, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he leaned back, "More long than bad, but yes. So what is that?" He knew the gumi were note lovers, but with so many people he was not surprised. ' _They all need cell phones or something instead of wasting all that paper.'_

"Oh, I asked Otogi to keep me updated on the tournaments he's holding, I have two weeks to wait. So what did Mokuba say about this?" Jounouchi was curious; Mokuba was a sweet kid but was probably as shocked as everyone else seemed to be.

"He said nothing; he did however, _yell_ a few things. After assuring him I was neither insane, nor planning some terrible fate for you, he seemed quite happy about it. It is sweet really how he is so protective of you, as if I'd do something to one the _few_ people I can actually _stand_." Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms, looking rather annoyed at something, "Is your sister coming?"

"She's comin', but may go home later. I think she's worried you have some evil fate planned for me too." Jounouchi laughed, "As if I'd go if I thought you did. I need the money, but not that bad."

"You would only be in danger if you hurt my brother, which you would never do. Well unless under the influence of something, but that I will forgive. Now is there anything else we need to arrange?" Kaiba could not think of anything, but sometimes the blond stumbled onto something insightful.

"Not that I can think of. Look thanks and all, I know you don't do thanks but still." Jounouchi still felt strange staying at the mansion he has seen in that crazy world, but just strange.

"I will not snap, oh yes this is yours. My cell is one, office two, and Yugi is three. I am sure he will like hearing your voice from time to time, so he knows you are in fact _alive_. Only call my office if it is important, I mean that by the way." Kaiba held out a cell phone, "Video, music, text, camera, the works so try not to drop it. Consider it a bonus, if you wish, though I am sure you will need me at least once this weekend."

Jounouchi took the phone as if he would break it just by touching it wrong, "Holy shit! Keep it up I may just come work for you full time there Boss Man."

" _Don't_ call me that Jounouchi, as for fulltime…we shall see how you do. The charger is in your room, as are a few more things you may like. I take care of those who do their jobs well, and you have played your role quite well so far." Kaiba smirked at the surprised teen, "Oh and don't go giving Honda any ideas, I only need _one_ guard dog."

Jounouchi just sat there speechless, the thought of actually working for Kaiba had not really sunken in. He had been joking around, but it seemed he might just very well have a future working for the Kaiba. "Honda already has a full time job, keeping my sister from Otogi." Okay, maybe it was a nonpaying job, but it was still a job.

Kaiba sighed, shaking his head, "Yes, well I can see how that would take up _quite_ a bit of his time." Dark eyes turned at the sound of the bell, this conversation was over, "I will see you later then."

"Yeah," Jounouchi looked up to say something more but Kaiba was already gone, gathering up his own stuff he shrugged before running out

_**HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS-HISS** _

"Hey Yug guess what Kaiba gave me? A kickass cell phone, like oh my _God_ I love tech!" Jounouchi cried setting his bags on his bed, making sure he had everything ready.

Yugi smiled, at least his friend was happy, "That's nice Jounouchi, but don't get too carried away."

"As if man, I'm just enjoying it while I can. Oh dude limo's here gotta go, Ja!" Jounouchi slipped the phone into his pocket before grabbing his stuff and running out. Shizuka just shook her head following her brother safely out of his path.

**BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK**

So yeah I got a thing for couples who banter what can I say? Hope some of you found this amusing, if you did you feel free to tell me why. Not planning on this being a supper intense fic so if you like too messed up people bonding this might be worth a check back from time to time.


End file.
